Her Mother's Skin and Father's Eye's
by Alieh
Summary: Blair Waldorf is the newest summer intern at Crimson and without knowing it, her time in Port Charles will change some lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- this is a crossover story between the shows __Gossip Girl__ and __General Hospital__. PC's favorite fashion rag is hiring summer interns and the top candidate has a birthday that catches Kate off guard and has the potential to change everyone's lives in a big way._

_Characters- Kate Howard, Blair Waldorf, Sonny Corinthos, Olivia Falconari, Lulu Spencer, Maxie Jones, Eleanor Waldorf, and Chuck Bass_

Her Mother's Skin and Father's Eyes

It was that time of the year in the _Crimson_ office. Hoards of applications for the summer internship were pouring in from every corner of New York State and Kate had to pick one to fill the internship. High school and college girls fought for the opportunity to work for "The Kate Howard" and learn the ins and outs of the fashion world. Kate's two assistants resented the internship and usually made life a living hell for the lucky girl in order to stay in good graces with their boss.

Unfortunately for many of the applicants this year, Kate had talked to the New York designer Eleanor Waldorf that spring about choosing her daughter for the position. Kate was trying to remain unbiased, but was impressed by the work Blair had done in her marketing classes at NYU that school year. Though Kate had never personally met Blair while in New York, she knew Eleanor and had high hopes for the young Waldorf.

Unlike other editors at big magazines, Kate liked to interview each applicant herself to make sure they were right for the position. It had been three long days of Maxie and Lulu ushering in girls who fawned at Kate's feet hoping to win the internship. Many of the girls interviewed were well qualified, but lacked the creative spark and drive Kate was looking for.

Leaning back in her chair and rubbing her eyes Kate looked up when Lulu knocked on the door and lead the last candidate into the office, "Kate, this is Blair Waldorf." Lulu said handing Kate a file.

"Thank you." Kate half-heartedly smiled before turning her attention to the young brunette, "It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Waldorf. I've heard so much about you."

"Oh, I'm sure it's all lies." Blair softly chuckled, "and the pleasure is all mine. I have dreamt about meeting you since I was young. My mother always raves about your sense of style and work ethic."

Though Kate heard what Blair was saying she couldn't stop staring at the young girl's features. Her skin was like porcelain and she had large brown eyes. There was something about Blair's face that seemed familiar, but Kate couldn't figure out what it was so she flipped open the file and looked over Blair's profile.

"Your mother sent over some samples of your marketing projects and I have to say they are superb for a college junior. It's better than some I've seen from hired editors." Kate said holding up one of the photos then laying it on her desk. Skimming through the rest of Blair's information Kate's heart skipped a beat and her stomach dropped when she saw the young girl's birthday, "Oh I see you turn 24 in October."

"Yes. Supposedly my mother and boyfriend are already planning the party." Blair grinned, "I know most are out of school by 24, but I was restless so my mother let me stay with some close friends in Italy for a few years… just so I could figure out what I really wanted."

"_Oh my God. October 5__th__, 1986… It's just a coincidence._" Kate thought, "Tell me a little bit more about your family. I've met your mother, but what does your father do?"

"Well my father moved to Paris last year with his partner Roman, but I get to see him often." Blair replied, "He's a lawyer and he recently relocated his practice to France."

"Hmmm…" Kate nodded, "Isn't it hard to keep in touch with him? I could barely go a weekend without seeing my family." Kate fibbed.

"I'm actually really close to my father because, like him, I was adopted…" Blair shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

Her Mother's Skin and Father's Eyes- Chapter 2

Trying to hide any look of shock Kate cleared her throat and smiled, "Well Blair it's been a pleasure talking to you. I think there may be a place for you here and Crimson."

"Wow. Thank you so much Ms. Howard." Blair beamed, "Just to be considered is an honor."

"Though I haven't made my final decision I'd love if you could stay a few days." Kate said.

"I think I can do that." Blair responded.

"Great." Kate nodded, "My assistant Lulu will set you up with a room here in the Metro Court so you can settle in." When Kate stood up to shake Blair's hand an odd sensation ran through her body. She was trying to shake October 5th, 1986 out of her head, but it was like a car stuck in quicksand.

"Ummm, excuse me…" Blair softly tapped on Lulu's shoulder, "Ms. Howard told me to talk to you about getting a hotel room."

"Oh right. One minute." Lulu responded putting her ear against the phone again, "Hey Dante…I got to go. Kate needs something done." She sighed.

Blair was appalled by the assistant's demeanor and attitude, "How rude." She scwolled under her breathe.

"OK, So Kate wants to get you a room?" Lulu asked after hanging up.

"Yes. She has asked me to stay in town while she makes her final decision." Blair smirked.

Back in her office Kate drummed her fingers on the desk as she stared at Blair's file again, "You're freaking yourself over nothing Kate!" she whispered. Taking a deep breath she picked up the phone and dialed Olivia's office, "Olivia. I need to talk to you." She said before Olivia could even ask who it was.

"What's wrong Con? You sound more freaked out then usual." Olivia asked.

"I have a question, but I need to ask you in person…privately." Kate responded.

"OK, well I'm just sitting here going through e-mails so if you want to come down…" Olivia barely finished her sentence before Kate had hung up the phone and picked up Blair's information. She almost crashed through her office doors but slowed down to not draw any unusual reaction from her employees. "Lulu, is everything set up for Ms. Waldorf?"

"Marty said her room should be ready in half an hour." Lulu nodded.

"Excellent." Kate said, "Hey, why don't you take Blair on a short tour of Port Charles after you and Maxie finish up."

"What there is… sure." Lulu sarcastically giggled.

"What kind of night life does this town?" Blair asked.

"Well, some may call it a 'night life'." Lulu air-quoted, "Be in the lobby at 7 o'clock and we'll take you to the popular spot."

"7 o'clock." Blair nodded.

The elevator ride to Olivia's office felt like it took forever…

"_Let's run away together!" Sonny exclaimed looking over at Connie and smiled after a sip of beer._

"_Run away? You got to be kidding me." Connie giggled rolling over on her side._

"_Yeah, why not? We both want to get out of this place so why not leave together?" He smirked._

"_Well…there's school, our families, friends…" she started to count off._

"_Hey, all I need is you." He stroked her porcelain skin._

_Her heart pattered at the thought of running away with this rebellious boy and she looked into his brown eyes and blushed, "OK, but when?" She asked attempting to be serious._

"_One month. Just enough time for me to save up some money." He said taking another sip of beer._

"_Working for Joe Scully?" she raised her eyebrows._

"_None of that will matter when we get out of here." He said kissing her._

_Taking a drink of beer she smiled, "Alright Michael…One month." She started moving closer to him until there was no space between them, "But I don't want to wait for this…" She sat up and kissed him passionately._

"_Connie, are you sure?" He asked a little shocked, "I don't want you to feel rushed, and it's something for us to remember."_

"_We aren't rushing and I know I'll remember every single second." She smiled_

The sound of the elevator doors opening took Kate by surprise and she tried to shake her thoughts before stepping into the hallway. Just like the ride down, Kate felt like it took forever to walk down the hall where Olivia's office door was open.

"Hey, Con. You OK?" Olivia said as a dazed Kate closed the door.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" Kate asked with a blank look on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about Connie?" Olivia shook her head.

"October 5th, 1986…did I give birth to a boy or girl?" Kate repeated.

Olivia didn't think this would ever come up again.

"OLIVIA! You were they only person with me that day…" Kate's eyes were now welling up with tears, "Did I have a boy or a girl?"

"A girl." Olivia finally answered.


End file.
